The invention concerns a package with a hinged lid and consists of a collar made out of a separate blank, especially to enclose cigarettes, and of a blank with successive portions of the blank for the front wall, bottom, back wall, lid back wall, lid top surface and lid front wall, each with side flaps or side strips to form side walls and lid side walls, which are spaced along a separating line that runs from the front side to the back side of the package.